Quiero castigo
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Antofagasta, fin de la guerra del Pacífico. Perú busca vengar a Bolivia.


_No hablo español muy bien (soy francesa). Pero quería traducir esta historia porque estáis los principales involucrados. Y Latin Hetalia, es genial. Mejor que el chocolate._

 _Peru : Miguel_

 _Chile : Manuel_

 _Bolivia : Julio_

 _Argentina : Martín_

* * *

Miguel cayó de rodillas. El agua roja y pegajosa bajó hasta sus hombros. El olor del sangre lo mareaba y la sal del mar quemaba sus heridas, pero él apretó los dientes, mordiéndose su labio para no gritar de dolor. En las aguas negras, su mano estaba buscando su rifle, que había escapado de sus manos y se había hundido durante la guerra.

 _Ellos aquí trajeron los fusiles repletos de pólvora,_

 _Ellos mandaron el acerbo exterminio,_

Tan pronto como encontró una bodega, sus dedos se cerraron en... ¿Un trozo de tela? ¿Será posible que este cadáver sea ... ? No. Imposible. Se inclinó hacia adelante, con la cabeza erguida y el agua llegando a su cuello y lamiéndola la barbilla. Su mano recorrió la tela hasta que encontró el cuerpo unido a ella. Extendió los brazos y tiró este cuerpo contra él, haciendo que su cara aparecía en la superficie del agua. Sus dudas ahora fueron confirmadas. Fue él. Miguel lo abrazó, temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **« Hermano… »**

 _Ellos aquí encontraron un pueblo que cantaba,_

 _Un pueblo por deber y por amor reunido,_

Escuchó el chapoteo del agua, una señal de que alguien se unía a ellos, pero permaneció de rodillas con su hermano acurrucado contra él. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio las piernas de Manuel, que se había unido a ellos. La nación chilena no dijo nada. Había ganado la guerra, pero no había orgullo reflejado en sus iris, ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Por el contrario, sus ojos reflejaron su pánico y su horror, observó su preciosa playa devastada, las banderas rotas y la espuma que enrojeció un poco más de arena en cada uno de sus pasadizos. Pero, sobre todo, cadáveres. Todos estos cadáveres flotando en la superficie del agua, ojos vidriosos, inmóviles y fríos como estatuas de cera.

Se apartó con dificultad de esta contemplación macabra y caminó en el agua hasta que llegó al peruano, quien retrocedió y puso su mano en la cara inerte de su hermano, como para protegerlo. Manuel se congeló, mirándolo con dolor. Se inclinó hacia adelante, empapando su uniforme militar.

 **« E… ¿Está muerto?**

 _Y la delgada niña cayó con su bandera,_

 _Y el joven sonriente rodó a su lado herido,_

 _Y el estupor del pueblo vio caer a los muertos_

 _con furia y con dolor._

 **\- No, todavía respira** , dijo Miguel, cuya voz era menos seca de lo que le hubiera gustado. **Pero si lo perdí, yo ... no sé si lo sobreviviré.**

Bajó la cabeza y se congeló cuando el chileno avanzó un poco más y se pasó la mano cubierta de heridas y vendajes en los negros mechones de su hermano. Pero él no hizo nada para detenerlo. Manuel le acarició el pelo con un gesto casi tierno, luego su mano se giró sobre su mejilla y volvió su rostro hacia el de ello. Tragó saliva al ver la profunda herida que le manchaba la mejilla.

 _Entonces, en el sitio donde cayeron los asesinados,_

 _Bajaron las banderas a empaparse de sangre,_

 _Para alzarse de nuevo frente a los asesinos._

 **\- Nunca quise que terminara así con Bolivia.**

 **\- Él no te escucha. Y de todos modos…**

Miguel dejó su frase en suspenso. Se levantó con fuerza sobre sus piernas vacilantes, llevando a Julio sobre su espalda. Se enfrentó a Manuel, quien también estaba de pie.

 **\- ...De todos modos, no tienes que disculparte. Tú ganaste esta guerra. Ahora, vayámonos y nunca más hablemos con él.**

 **\- No quería llegar allí...**

 **\- Me da igual. Has sido horrible. Incluso peor que España. Sabías que Julio no tenía un ejército y permites que declare la guerra contigo. Todo esto por un pedazo de playa, mientras que el resto de la costa ya te pertenece. Todos estos muertos por nada, yo ... Dios mío. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? »**

 _Por esos muertos, nuestros muertos,_

 _Pido castigo._

 _Para los que de sangre salpicaron la patria,_

 _Pido castigo._

 **« Sabes mejor que nadie lo difícil que es ya que este weón de España se ha ido. Es cada hombre por sí mismo. La parte más pequeña del territorio que contiene un poco de riqueza es codiciada. Había más chilenos que bolivianos en estas tierras y tu hermano sabía qué esperar cuando me declaró la guerra.**

 **\- Es injusto…**

 **\- Ay si, fue injusto,** dijo Manuel con tono de reproche. **Dos contra uno, no fue muy equitativo.**

 **\- No pude luchar contra él.**

 **\- Podrías simplemente involucrarte con tus cosas. »**

 _Para el verdugo que mandó esta muerte,_

 _Pido castigo._

 _Para el traidor que ascendió sobre el crimen,_

 _Pido castigo._

Se miraron por unos momentos, jadeando, ensangrentados y empapados. Entonces una brisa de viento frío hizo temblar al chileno, quien hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de su propio dolor y el mar salado hormigueando por sus heridas.

 **« No te quedes aquí,** finalmente suspiró. **Debes curar a tu hermano. Te irás a casa mañana. »**

Le tendió la mano a Miguel, que pareció vacilar, pero finalmente la tomó. Se unió a un cuarto hombre, que se había quedado en la playa. El único que no estaba en uniforme. El que había elegido permanecer neutral y había visto todo, sin poder actuar, con horror y desesperación. Manuel soltó la mano peruana para saludarlo, aunque parecía claramente aburrido de verlo allí.

 **« Buenas noches, Argentina.**

 **\- Buenas noches, Chile. »**

La voz de Martín era más suave, compasiva. Trató de poner su mano en el hombro del chileno, quien se desconectó por automatismo. Lejos de ofenderse, lo rubio sonrió tiernamente. Lo miró como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

 _Para el que dio la orden de agonía,_

 _Pido castigo._

 _Para los que defendieron este crimen,_

 _Pido castigo._

Perú siguió a sus vecinos fronterizos a un bosque en el borde de la playa. Con delicadeza, colocó a su hermano en el suelo. Julio gimió y comenzó a moverse un poco. La curación estaba empezando a tener efecto. Manuel se mantuvo alejado, por respeto o modestia, a Miguel no le importó. Martín lo siguió como su sombra, tratando de establecer un diálogo. Pero bueno. Eso es normal. Incluso si un día un apocalipsis destruyera el continente, el argentino aún intentará seducir a Chile. Miguel se miró las manos, suspirando, deteniéndose sobre el que Manuel había tomado unos minutos antes. ¿Alguna vez lo perdonará? Sin duda.

Él siempre lo perdonó demasiado fácilmente.

 _No quiero que me den la mano empapada con nuestra sangre._

 _Pido castigo._

 **« Hermano ...? »**

Julio finalmente abrió los ojos. Miguel abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus labios temblaron. Él se echó a reír, rodando por el piso, derramando lágrimas. Su hermano se había recuperado de sus heridas. Bolivia no estaba muerta, había luchado, había sobrevivido. Él estaba feliz. Pero había algo más ...

 **« ¿Por qué te ríes estúpidamente, birlocha? »**

Gritó el boliviano, que había encontrado suficiente fuerza para levantarse levemente y apoyarse en los codos. Miguel se enjugó una carcajada y luego se congeló. Todo su cuerpo tembló con un estremecimiento. Y él rompió a llorar. Su hermano lo estaba mirando, bastante confundido y asustado al verlo pasar de la risa a las lágrimas tan rápido.

 **« Dios ... pensé que te había perdido para siempre ...**

 **\- He perdido. Perdimos ... Joder. Éramos dos contra esta basura de Chile y perdimos .**..

Perú negó con la cabeza y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba.

 **\- No importa...**

 **\- ¿Cómo está eso ? Sí, lo es. Hace falta que…**

 **\- Debes descansar y recuperarte por completo de estas heridas.**

 **\- Pero ...**

 **\- Por favor.** **»**

Julio suspiró, resignado por este tono categórico. Pero la furia no desapareció de sus ojos. Miguel decidió esconder lo que había visto mientras su hermano aún estaba inconsciente. La mirada de Manuel, sus gestos ... La nación chilena se había preocupado sinceramente por él. Volteó su cabeza, sintiéndose observado. Cuando hablamos sobre el lobo ... Manuel los observó, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada.

 _No los quiero de embajadores, tampoco en su casa tranquilos,_

 _Nos quiero ver aquí juzgados en esta plaza, en este sitio._

 **« Volveré. Tengo una última cosa que hacer, y luego iremos a casa. »**

Julio se encogió de hombros y Miguel se unió a Manu, agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo a un lado para hablar con él.

 **« Como esta ? Va bien ? Se recuperará? Él necesita algo?**

El peruano estaba a punto de gritarle, pero no había esperado la cascada de preguntas del chileno, mucho menos su aire preocupado. Ahí es donde se dio cuenta de algo. Este brillo en sus ojos, que no podía definir ...

 **\- Lo amas, ¿verdad?**

La voz de Chile murió en su garganta. Él frunció el ceño.

 **\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **\- Lo veo en tus ojos. Escúchame. Sí, él está bien y se recuperará. Pero él no se quedará en una derrota, créame. Él tomará venganza. Él te odia, no puedes imaginar cuánto.**

Sí, él había exagerado la situación. Pero fue satisfactorio ver el dolor y la angustia en los ojos del chileno. Era como un libro abierto, totalmente transparente, y Perú se complacía en insistir en sus puntos sensibles.

 **\- No te acerques más a él. De todos modos, él no te ama. Y después de lo que sucedió, él nunca te amará. »**

Y se dio vuelta con frialdad, dejando al chileno allí, asombrado y roto. Ya no tenía los medios militares para vengar a Julio, pero las palabras fueron suficientes. Las palabras y el aspecto eran un arma poderosa. Y así es como lo destruirá, que tendrá su venganza.

Eso fue suficiente.

Por el momento.

 _Quiero castigo._


End file.
